Sk8ter Boi
by Ayako Chan
Summary: Syaoran is a punk in love with a Ballerina, but this Ballerina is a stuck up brat. And soon he becomes famous and she really see's that he's worth, but at that time, it's too late, he's already in love. Based on the song Sk8ter Boi. My first song fic!!!


Silver Blaze: Hey all, well I have to say first off, that this doesn't fit in with the series very well. Let me list the differences:

1) Syaoran was never in love with Sakura. Not yet at least.

2) And Syaoran's a bit of a punk.

3) And so is Sakura, but who cares, I like punks.

****

Also this fic is first taking place when there 17, but it takes place over five years.

Disclaimers: I do not own CCS or Sk8ter Boi, not as much as I dream I did. But of course if I did, then I would have destroyed it. CCS belongs to Clamp and Sk8ter Boi belongs to Avril Levene. 

Start this fic!!!

Sk8ter Boi

__

He was a boy, 

She was a girl.

Can I make it anymore obvious? 

He was a punk, 

she did ballet 

What more can I say?

Young Syaoran Li sat at his desk, with his usual baggy cloths and his case for his guitar. He sat talking to a few guys friends, another group of girls came into the room greeting many others.

"Morning Syaoran," Sakura smiled sitting in the group.

"Morning," Tomoyo said sitting beside Eriol.

"Hey Sakura," Yamazaki smiled.

"Class may I have your attention please," the sensei said. "We have very special students joining our class. There are from Clow High School." (I didn't make that up, there really is a high school in Japan called Clow)

Three girls entered the room, all had long silk like hair, all looking like rare beauties. They all had a touch of angelic looks, with all soft pale skin.

"These three young ladies are all champion ballet dancers," sensei smiled. "They've come here to get out of their community, only because it wasn't the best place for ballet dancer to learn."

Syaoran eyed the girl with black hair, she had on a cute sweater with a whale on it that said, "Moby says don't be a dick." (HEHE, my sister has that sweater) He flushed a bit; she was very cute with her sweater and her tight pants.

****

Later that Day

"Hello," the black haired angel said when Syaoran walked over to her.

"Hi," Syaoran flushed a cute pink.

"So you must be Syaoran," she smiled. "I'm Kaede."

__

"He's so very attractive," Kaeda thought. _"I wonder what the girls will think of him."_

He wanted her

She'd never tell

That secretly she wanted him as well.

All of her friends,

Stuck up their nose

They had a problem with his baggy clothes

"NO Way," a girl named Yuka said.

"Why not," Kaeda asked?

"Because, he's like a punk," Haruna said with a screwed up face.

Both Yuka and Haruna looked at her and both nodded at one other. Both knew what to do.

"He's so not right for you," Haruna said.

"Yeah you need a great guy, like that Adi guy," Yuka said. "He a dream."

"I can't believe that you two are so judge mental, he's really great," Kaeda said. _"And I really like him."_

"We are your best friends, we know what's right for you," Haruna replied.

"Your probably right," Kaeda smiled.

__

He was a skater boy

She said 'See ya later boy!'

He wasn't good enough for her!

She had a pretty face,

but her head was up in space.

She needed to come back down to earth.

Next Day

"You wanted to see me," Syaoran asked?

"Yeah, well you know how yesterday, after we got to know one other better you asked me out," Keada said.

"Yeah," Syaoran flushed.

"Well I decided that, we're not right for one other," she said.

She turned away, waved, and walked away from him, but she entered the building she yelled something to him.

"See ya later boy."

Syaoran stood there for a few minutes, only his heart beat could be heard, his face in a twisted expression of pain. Nothing could describe what he was feeling.

****

About half an hour later

"Hey Keada," Adi smiled when she entered the room where he was.

"Hi," she flushed a bit. _"Why is it that I never noticed how cute he was before."_

****

Two Months Later

"Hey Syaoran," Sakura smiled.

"Hi," he said weakly.

"Come on you can't still be sad about that ballerina brat," Sakura sighed.

"Yes I can, and I am," Syaoran said. "And she's not a brat."

"Okay, I'm not going to start a fight over it," Sakura sighed. "The reason I came is because Tomoyo, Eriol, and me started a band, and we need a guitarist and a male singer, want to do it?"

"It sounds boring," Syaoran said coldly.

"Well then I guess that going to Tokyo to play at the biggest theatre in Japan is boring," Sakura smiled.

"What!!!"

"And if the crowd likes you then you get to go on a tour around Japan, and if Japan likes you then your band get a CD out," Sakura smiled.

"You're kidding right," Syaoran asked shocked?

"Nope, if you want to join the band then you can come to practice at Tomoyo's mansion tonight at 6," Sakura winked.

__

Five years from now,

she sits at home,

Feeding her baby,

she's all alone.

She turns on TV,

guess who she sees?

Skater boy rockin' on MTV.

She calls up her friends,

they already know,

And they've all got tickets to see his show.

Kaeda rocked her baby, she called it Adi, but of course now she cursed that name for all entirety. She dated Adi and married soon after high school, then it happened she was pregnant. Adi couldn't have been happier, but three months after Adi JR's birth, he left for another woman.

Adi Jr. fell asleep finally and placed him into his cradle. Then Keada walked out to her living room and turned on the TV It was on the news, so she changed it too MTV. 

Suddenly she was listening to punk music being played by a band of four. Four people she knew from five years ago. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol…and Syaoran.

Quickly she grabs the telephone and called up Yuka and Haruna, since they were roommates they lived together.

"Hey, this is Keada," Keada said. "Are you seeing who's on MTV?"

"Yes, me and Haruna already have tickets to his show tonight, we have a extra," Yuka said. "Want to come?"

"Sure I guess," Keada said shyly.

__

He was a skater boy,

she said 'See ya later boy!'

He wasn't good enough for her!

And now he's a superstar,

Slammin' on his guitar,

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Keada looked up on the stage, everything was like a dream, his vocal's were stunning, even if it was punk music. People cheering everywhere. Yuka and Haruna got lost in the crowd. She couldn't believe what he was worth, he was a bit like a little boy. So innocent like a little boy. 

Now he was a famous super star of the music world. Loved by everyone, even the ones to hated punk music. He was one of a kind and very special, no one was like him, he was worth a million diamonds. 

__

Sorry girl, but you missed out,

Well tough luck, that boy's mine now!

We are more than just good friends,

This is how the story ends.

"We'll be back after this short break," Sakura said as everyone in the band took there bows and left off the stage.

Sakura walked off the stage and grabbed the bottle of water waiting to be opened and drunken down. 

"You're doing great Sakura, especially since Tomoyo lost her voice," Syaoran smiled.

"It was really nothing," Sakura smiled back. God how she loved Syaoran's smile.

"Can I tell you something," Syaoran asked playing with his shirt a bit.

"Shoot," Sakura smiled.

"I…I…like…you," he said turning away. "No I don't like you, it's more like I love you."

Sakura just smiled and turned him to face her and kissed his lips softly. And broke the kiss seconds later.

"I do too."

__

Too bad that you couldn't see,

That man that boy could be.

There is more than meets the eye,

I see the soul that is inside.

Keada watched as the show started up again and the crowd cheered even louder then they did before. Keada looked around again, searching for her two friends.

She wished she could go back in time, and give Syaoran another chance, if only she had known…known how special he was…

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl,

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love,

haven't you heard?

Now we rock each other's world!

Keada gasped a bit when she saw that Sakura and Syaoran came out onto the stage hand in hand. They were looking into one other eye's lovingly.

"There's in love," Keada whispered.

"I'd like to announce that I wouldn't have been here without my friends or my love Sakura," Syaoran smiled. "I dedicate this next song to them, and to her."

__

I'm with the skater boy,

I said to you 'Later boy!'

I'll be back stage after the show!

I'll be at the studio,

Singing the song we wrote,

About the girl you used to know.

A few months later Sakura sat at her desk chewing on the tip of her pencil. She was writing some of the music for there new CD, but she only needed one more song.

"Having trouble," Syaoran said from behind her.

She jumped for a second then stopped and smiled at him and nodded.

"I have an idea, let's write about how I came to fall in love," Syaoran smiled. "About that girl who helped me fall in love with you."

"Are you sure," Sakura said.

"Positive," he said kissing her.

*&*&*&*&*

Silver Blaze: There we go!!! Alright I've been writing this since 4:52pm, it's now 8:53 Pm. Now I'm going to bed early. NEED SLEEP!!!!

And please review!!!! Flames and alll!!!!!

__ __ __ __ __ __


End file.
